Friendship
by BananaMonkeyTaco
Summary: Blake seems to disappear every night without telling anyone where she's going or what she's doing. Yang decides to help her friend whether Blake likes it or not. One-shot.


**I've been having a bit of trouble thinking of good ideas for one-shots recently. It's probably because I hadn't written for 6 weeks so I'll hopefully get that tiny bit of creativity back soon.**

**This takes place prior to the events of episode 16 but after episode 9 so they're still getting to know each other.**

**This was made as of episode 16**

"Is Blake gone again?" Yang asked.

Weiss looked up from painting her nails, which were a hot pink Yang noticed. "Yeah, it's a bit weird isn't it?"

"That's what I've been thinking," Yang nodded in agreement. "It's a bit worrying that she just runs off without telling her teammates."

Weiss shrugged, "Well I'm sure she just needs some time for herself."

"Maybe," Yang replied unconvinced. _I should probably check just to make sure though._ Yang thought to herself. She looked towards the front door as she heard someone open it.

"Hey Blake," Yang said to her teammate. "Where were you?"

"I was just taking a walk," Blake replied while she unconsciously rubber her upper arm.

Yang narrowed her eyes slightly and asked, "Did you hurt your during this walk?"

Blake immediately stopped rubbing her arm and replied a little heatedly, "Yes, in fact, I tripped."

"Blake we all know you're not clumsy and that that's a lie," Yang sighed. "Just tell us what you were really doing, we're your teammates. We're here to help you."

Blake shook her head. "I was taking a walk," she said as she lay down on her bed.

"Of course," Yang conceded.

Blake looked up sharply, Yang _never _gave up. She shrugged mentally. _Well it's for the best_ she thought to herself as she opened her book. Blake was right the first time though, Yang didn't give up, and the next night she had an unwelcome and barely unnoticed companion during her 'walk.'

_I knew it wasn't some simple walk_ Yang thought to herself as Blake left school grounds. _She's too sure of herself, she going somewhere._

After following her for a couple more minutes Yang saw Blake approach a man dressed in black and with red hair. He also wore a mask that Yang suspected was made in the likeness of the ones the Grimm were.

"How much more do I have to do for you Adam?" Blake asked.

Adam laughed harshly and replied, "You think you're close to being finished? Do you think I went through all the effort of kidnapping your parents for just a few small favors?"

"Leading a herd of Ursa into a military camp isn't exactly a small favor," Blake argued.

"Uh uh uh," Adam said waving a finger at her. "We wouldn't want anybody getting hurt now would we?"

Blake sighed. "No."

"Good. Now tonight I want you to kill the Schnee Company Heiress."

Blake took a half a step back in surprise. "Weiss? Why her?"

Adam looked at Blake slowly. "You know her?"

"N-No," Blake stuttered, but she had already slipped.

Adam took a threatening step toward Blake who took another step back in response. "Why are you friends with the enemy?" he asked in a low voice.

"I didn't do it on purpose," Blake protested. "She was partnered with my team leader."

"So it will be easy for you to kill her in her sleep right?"

"Yes, but then I wouldn't be able to show my face at beacon or my teammates," Blake replied.

"They're _human_ though," Adam said. "They're not your allies, the others are."

"They've treated me like a friend though," Blake replied. "And to kill a teammate and just leave? That isn't right."

"So you think of the heiress as a teammate?" Adam said calmly. "Well I guess you have no need your parents, am I right?"

"I think we all have need for you to shut up and release my friend's parents," Yang said as she walked towards the two.

"Yang? What are you doing here?" Blake asked bewildered.

"I thought you wouldn't let anyone follow you," Adam said.

"I-I didn't know," Blake said. "Yang get out of here."

"No Blake," Yang replied. "I can't just sit around while one of my friends is being pushed around."

"And what are you going to do about it?" Adam sneered. "Are you going to fight me? You'll never be able to beat me."

"Yang, he's right," Blake warned.

Yang shrugged. "Maybe he's better than me and maybe he isn't, it doesn't really matter"

Adam and Blake looked at Yang suspiciously. "Well if you're not going to fight me, I've got a little bit of business that needs taking care of," Adam said as he walked away.

Suddenly a loud gunshot could be heard and Adam looked behind him. Seeing Yang's smirk and Blake's horrified face staring behind him, he swiftly turned around to see a small girl in a red cloak and holding a giant red scythe.

"You'll have to deal with the rest of Team RWBY first," Ruby said, swinging Crescent Rose to the ground and aiming it at Adam.

Adam laughed out loud. "Bring it on little girl, see where it'll get you," Adam mocked. _She's probably not even sixteen_ he thought to himself.

"You think you can take on all of us?" Someone said. Adam turned to his left and there she was. The heiress herself: Weiss Schnee.

"Wow Blake," Adam said in surprise. "I wouldn't have guessed that the heiress would've come all the way to us just to save who she thinks is a teammate."

"She is," Blake said quietly.

Adam turned to look at Blake. "You're going to betray your own kind?"

"Yes Adam, I will if it means betraying my own team," Blake answered.

"Very well," Adam said, and before any of Team RWBY could react, he dashed towards the Schnee Dust Company Heiress. He shot Wilt out of Blush to finish the fight before it started, but a gigantic cleaver intercepted him. Weiss jumped back and unsheathed Myrtenaster as Blake stared hard at Adam.

"Leave me and my teammates alone," Blake said quietly. "And give me back my parents."

Adam smirked and replied, "Always rushing into things Blake." Adam swung his left arm and fired Blush straight into Blake's stomach.

"NO!" Yang screamed as Blake hit the ground, shortly followed by the metal clang of Gambol Shroud falling beside her.

Yang quickly activated her Ember Celica to shoot behind her and quickly join the fight against Adam. Weiss had already sped towards Adam and slashed an overhead strike at him. Adam simply smirked and shot Wilt out of Blush again and very nearly disarmed Weiss in the first blow. Adam would've finished her off if it hadn't been for Crescent Rose to come arcing dangerously close to him. Using his momentum, he spun around and slashed Crescent Rose to the side. He raised his left arm to unleash another devastating shot with Blush but within a blink of an eye, she was gone.

Adam didn't have any time to think about the girl in red because he sensed another enemy approaching from behind him at the same time as the heiress regained her balanced and resumed her attack. He quickly sheathed Wilt and turned around to face the heiress. The second he was able to, he shot Wilt out to give him a brief respite from that direction. Acting purely on instinct, he sidestepped the fierce uppercut from Yang which had been reinforced by a shot from Ember Celica. He flicked back Wilt to finish off the blonde but suddenly felt it quickly being wrenched from his grip. He pivoted and gave Ruby a savage right cross which sent her falling to the ground stunned for a moment. Remembering that there were still two highly dangerous threats behind him, he jumped and did a backflip and landed a few feet behind Weiss and Yang, and narrowly avoided becoming victim to Yang's wild punch which would've probably knocked his head clean off.

Having caught his prey unprepared, Adam once again shot Wilt out of Blush, this time to behead Yang. Yang narrowly managed to parry the sudden attack with her left forearm, but then pressed her attack. Using her right arm she aimed a jab at Adam's exposed stomach. Adam quickly jumped to the side and dodged it. He then swung used Blush as a club to hit Yang's exposed head. It probably would've knocked Yang out if she hadn't turned towards Adam slightly. As it was, she was knocked to the ground and started seeing stars. Adam turned to look at the heiress sensing that he wouldn't be able to get away with a finishing blow.

He was right, soon as he looked, he noticed a yellow line swinging straight at him. It wasn't until he saw that it was attached to the flimsy piece of metal that the girl called a sword, that he realized that it was the flimsy piece of metal. He shot Wilt out of Blush and narrowly avoided having his head severed neatly from his body. Before he could press his advantage from his staggering blow, the sword was already zipping up to him from the other side. He narrowly parried the stroke and began thinking furiously, _How the hell did she attack so fast? She should be-_. He wasn't able to think anymore as the sword was now on a flight path towards his heart. He barely managed to sidestep the sudden lunge when the heiress quickly stepped forward and spun around, already deflecting Adam's lighting fast strike.

Before Adam could retaliate, the heiress had her sword arcing towards _again_. Adam was starting to get the feel of fighting another person with the speed that rivaled his own. All he had to do was wait for the smallest of openings, an ill-considered swipe, or even the tiniest lapse of attention. THERE! He jumped back in the blink of an eye, sheathing Wilt in Blush so he could shoot it out again to finish the annoying heiress off.

It was lucky he did however, because he could hear a gunshot and saw a bullet zip through where he had been less than a second before. He quickly glanced in the direction the bullet had come from and noticed the red girl was holding a great big gun aiming right at him. He wasn't able to notice anything else as the heiress quickly jumped towards him again and Adam had to let his instincts take over as he parried and blocked the heiress's cuts and dodged the bullets coming from the other girl.

Very few people could survive an onslaught of this kind. Fewer still could win. Unfortunately Adam wasn't one of the elites that could turn the tables, and he felt his concentration beginning to ebb. It was only a matter of time before _he _made a mistake. But then he saw the heiress's face, which before had been a mask of concentration, show a slight bit of worry. Throwing caution to the wind, Adam suddenly changed to an attack, giving him a few seconds to think why the heiress might have cause for worry. He noticed that her sword's hilt had six different colors on it, though the yellow was almost gone. Adam suddenly made the connection and realized that the heiress was running out of the dust that was fueling her lighting fast attacks.

Adam gave Weiss a wolfish smile and she realized he had figured out that she was using dust, and that it was running out. For the first time in a long time, Weiss was afraid. Blake was on the ground with a gunshot wound, and Yang was on the ground barely conscious. She and Ruby were barely managing to hold this man off but her dust was running out. If it did, well she didn't think that this man was one to give into mercy. And then all too soon, her blade lost its color and she saw that wolfish smile again.

Adam saw the blade return to normal and immediately saw the reduction in speed from the heiress. He jumped back lighting fast and sheathed Wilt then jumped back just as fast, shooting Blush as he did so. The momentum of his jump and Blush were timed to perfection to deal a devastating blow that knocked Myrtenaster out of Weiss's hand. As Adam raised Blush to shot the heiress in the heart, she turned around and crouched, a glyph appearing under her. Because of this, the shot missed her heart but still hit her in her right shoulder. The glyph dissipated and sent the unconscious girl flying a few feet away. Using his momentum, Adam turned towards the red girl and aimed at her head.

Ruby who had been surprised at the sudden change in the battle, had watched open mouthed when Weiss was shot and went flying. She turned to Weiss's attacker, and saw his left arm raised with a rifle in his hand, already pointed at her head. Ruby saw Adam smile and pull the trigger.

Adam lowered his arm to see the results of his shot. Instead of seeing a dead body he sees a moving dead body._ I shot her!_ Adam thought to himself as Blake straightens from her pose after cutting the bullet in midair and looks Adam straight in the eye.

"I told you to leave my teammates alone," Blake said quietly, her lowered voice not concealing the venom in her voice.

"And what you going to do about it?" Adam asked grinning.

"If I need to, I will kill you Adam," Blake replied. "I may not like it, but if you're a threat to me and my family and teammates, then I'll do it."

Adam laughed and said, "I'm not saying you wouldn't. I'm saying you _can't_."

Blake unsheathed Gambol Shroud and crouched. "Let's just see about that," she replied. Turning her head to Ruby she said, "Ruby, don't interfere. This is a fight between me and Adam. I don't doubt that you want to help a teammate, but this I don't want you getting hurt. Go and make sure Yang and Weiss are ok."

Ruby was torn between helping her one friend in the fight for her life, and helping her sister and Weiss. Yang would definitely survive, she's been in worse before, but Weiss was shot. Blake though, was facing one of the toughest opponents Ruby had ever faced. But she knew that she might just get in the way, Ruby could be fast, but Blake was just as fast and didn't have a great big scythe. "Ok Blake," Ruby replied, as she hurried over to Weiss.

Blake turned to look at Ruby to make sure she was going to look after Weiss. It was only a cursory glance but Adam saw the opening a leapt for it. Blake saw him coming and smiled. _So quick to see a flaw, even if it isn't _Blake thought to herself. As Adam shot Wilt out of Blush, Gambol Shroud's katana was already on its way to intercept it. Sweeping Gambol Shroud's cleaver in an underhand towards Adam's stomach, she suddenly realized that Adam still had Blush at his disposal. Even as she was looking, she saw him grin and aim Blush towards her chest.

Her aura had managed to save her from the worst of the first shot, and then slowly heal the rest, but Blake didn't think it would save her from another shot. She quickly changed Gambol Shroud's path and intercepted the bullet. She didn't have any more time for another attack as Wilt was already speeding towards her at a breakneck speed.

Ruby knelt beside Weiss who was on her back and groaning. "Weiss, are you ok?" Ruby asked worriedly.

"No you dunce," Weiss replied annoyed, keeping her eyes shut. "I most certainly am not all right. Would you be all right if someone shot you?"

Ruby smiled slightly. If Weiss could still work up the energy to be annoyed at Ruby then she'll probably be all right.

"Ruby? Are you there?" Weiss asked, a little worried that her friend hadn't answered._ She wouldn't leave, would she?_ Weiss thought to herself.

"Oh yes, sorry Weiss," Ruby replied hurriedly.

Weiss's face relaxed as she realized that her friend had just been lost in her thoughts, again. "Just answer me next time," she said. She tried to sound annoyed but couldn't let a small amount of relief to creep into her voice. "Now tell me how bad the wound is."

Ruby gently turned Weiss onto her stomach, stopping for a moment when Weiss grunted in pain. Ruby blanched at the sight of the wound, it looked really painful which worried her because Weiss didn't look like she was in much pain. That meant that Weiss may have lost some of her nerves.

"Ruby how bad is it," Weiss asked calmly, although she was worried that she might lose her arm to the wound.

Ruby realized that Weiss was probably imagining far worse things than what it was really like. How it could get worse, Ruby didn't want to think about it. "It doesn't look too bad," she said unconvincingly.

Weiss sighed. "Just tell me the truth Ruby," she said.

"It looks painful," Ruby said.

"Do you think you can stop the bleeding?" Weiss asked.

"Um, I think so," Ruby answered.

"Then you should probably do so."

"Ok," Ruby replied, getting out a small pack of different sized bandages. She chose one that was a little bit bigger than the wound and carefully placed it over the hole in Weiss's shoulder. Weiss winced as the cloth touched the open wound but relaxed when the pain abated.

"Did it work?" Weiss asked.

Ruby looked at the bandage carefully. The bandage looked like it might not hold at first, but as the blood flow slowed it seemed the wound would be contained. "Yeah, I think so," Ruby answered before Weiss started to worry again.

"Good, now help me sit up, I don't like lying in the dirt," Weiss said.

Ruby helped up a complaining Weiss off the road to a more comfortable sitting position. Weiss looked around and saw Blake and Adam still furiously exchanging blows. Neither one of them seemed to have an advantage, they were equally matched it seemed. "You should go and help her Ruby," Weiss told her leader worriedly. In a match like this, where neither side seemed to be winning, it only took one fault to change the tides of the battle and Weiss didn't want to have anything divert her teammate's attention. Better to have Ruby help and finish the battle then and there.

But Ruby shook her head. "She said that it's her fight," Ruby said sadly.

Weiss waved dismissively. "Who cares, just help her kill that freak," Weiss said.

But Ruby would not be swayed. "Just think about it Weiss, I might just be a liability because she would have to make sure that I don't get killed. Same as I would be doing to her. It's better if she finishes him off herself," Ruby explained sadly.

Weiss reluctantly agreed, but that didn't mean she didn't like the fact that her teammate could be killed and she couldn't do anything about it.

Blake knew that Adam was better than her, he always was, and as they were exchanging blows, she knew he would just be biding his time until she made the slightest of mistakes. But then she thought of her parents, she couldn't let Adam kill them, and she couldn't do much from beyond the grave. She also realized with a start that her family wasn't the only one in danger, her team was as well. Ruby might be able to get away if she tried, but she knew that the girl would protect her teammates until her dying breath.

_I can't let all of them die for me _Blake thought to herself angrily. _They all tried to help me and I repay them with their own demise? No. I will not give up._ Easier said than done though. But then she remembered a trick that Adam had shown her years ago, it might not work as it should since Adam already knew about it, but it might give her enough time for another plan.

In the brief span of time between clangs, Blake suddenly stepped forward into Adam's face. "BOO!" Blake yelled. Adam took a step back and hesitated for a moment, losing his concentration. Blake knew that if she continued attacking, his instincts would defend for him and her trick would be lost. So instead, Blake threw the separate pieces of Gambol Shroud from one hand to the other.

Adam quickly recovered from Blake's sudden verbal attack and eagerly resumed the fight. He didn't notice that Blake had switched hands until he heard the unusual sound of his bullet being _cut_. He then realized that Blake had used her razor sharp katana to slice through the bullet he shot from Blush and that Gambol Shroud's heavy cleaver like sheath was zipping towards Wilt. Unable to change his tactics quick enough, Gambol Shroud smashed Wilt right out of Adam's hand. Then before he could do anything else, he felt Blake's katana pointed at his throat.

Adam smiled sheepishly. "Well done Blake," he said. "I never would have thought you would be able to defeat me. Nice job with the quick hand change, when did you learn that?"

"I sparred with Weiss once," Blake replied, staring straight into Adam's mask in case he tried to trick her. "She's left handed and that made it awkward for me. I started to train with my weapons in the other hand for time to time."

Adam nodded. "Well you win I guess. Your parents are up by the old hideout we used to have. Goodbye Blake," he said. He quickly jumped back and raised Blush up to his throat and pulled the trigger.

Blake looked away from her fallen friend sadly. Then she looked at Yang trying to stand up drunkenly and Ruby and Weiss sitting beside each other. Both were staring wide-eyed at the Adam's dead body.

Weiss recovered first. "So do you care to explain what the hell just happened here Blake?" she asked.

Blake walked over to Yang and led her to the other girls and sat her down. "Adam was my partner a year or two ago," Blake began. "We didn't exactly leave on the friendliest of terms though and he tried to follow me. I managed to get away but then a few weeks ago I went to go and see my parents but found a note from Adam. He had kidnapped them and demanded me to do favors for him. It was mainly going out to do his jobs for him while he took all the credit."

"Why did he just shot himself?" Ruby asked, still glancing at the body from time to time, as if afraid that it was a trick and he would get up and attack them all over again.

Blake smiled sadly. "He knew that I wouldn't kill him in cold blood like that, I was never that kind of person. In his mind though, it was my right just as it would've been his right to kill me if he had been the victor. He wouldn't have wanted to live with the constant thought that he owed his enemy. Even if he had killed me later on, he would remember that he had been the weaker one and had lived. He hated feeling weak."

"Wha's happ'nin' guys?" Yang said sluggishly.

Blake smiled. "Perhaps would she head to a hospital and get checked up," she said.

Weiss nodded. "I agree, my shoulder is killing me," she said as she got up slowly.

Blake helped Yang to her feet and looked at her teammates. "Thanks guys, I don't know what I would do without you."

Ruby smiled and said, "It's what friends are for."

**WOOOO! I think my writing skill is just about back after this. 4000 words, wow. This is my longest story by far. In fact it's longer than my 5 shortest stories combined, as well as my 2 longest stories, which actually just 6 words shorter than my 5 shortest stories. This took forever to make though, 3 writing sessions over 3 days, but I think it was worth it don't you think?**

**Also I think I'm going to stick to this 3 day upload schedule from now on because that's about as fast as I can write since I still need the computer for games.**

**And there's even more good news. The next story will probably be another chapter from one of my existing stories, which one I'll do, I won't say, but I hope I do well.**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed, see you next time ;)**


End file.
